PeaceKeepers: The Story of PK Academy Vol 1
by Sandwich Author
Summary: A Story of a School Branch that is made for future fighters and keepers for peace, in a never ending war, started as a project named Project Fragments and ends up as a school for children with powers called Fragments and this children that has a fragment is called a fragmentor and the school has a lot of branches around the world.
1. Chapter 1

**PeaceKeepers**

Author:Sandwich Author

Genre:Superpowers, Highschool, Action, Comedy.

Proluge:

Seeing the world is not different but it's the person who makes it different.  
Being different means being unique and yet no one understands it seeing,  
20XX A.D the years have past now and we don't still accept peace until now...

Chapter 1: Welcome to PK Academy.

*motorcycle sounds*  
(my names irina scarlet and im a new student to PK Academy and im gonna be late for my first day at highschool yea i know)  
Irina:I need to go faster before im late for my first day*revs*(and yea im riding a motorcycle to school cool right!)

?:*signals* Ok new students go to the gym in a good manner..

?:Dude i hear a motorcycle far away.

?:Don't be serious it's just a commuter it's probably not a student...

?:Yea, right *motorcycle closes in*

?:Uh... guys a fast motorcycle is coming in, g-g-guys?

?:Yea i see that im not blind.

?:We need to watch out now and i think the rider is a girl.

?:I could see that.

?:Why are you so calm about this?

?:Because, i can stop that bike easily.

Irina:*screaming*AM I LATE?  
(im about to hit three guys and i can't stop now im too fast)

?:*sighs* Ok your not late *raises hand* stop *suddenly the bike stops*

Irina:Oh thanks about that.

?:Don't mention it.

Irina:Oh what's your name *bell rings*

?:Your about to be late go on now

Irina:Sorry for asking i guess i better go now.  
*parks the motorcycle*

?:She's got a nice motorcyle looks custom.

?:That's because it is idiot.

?:Ok ok chill *closes the gate* *walks to the gym*

*students talking to each other*

?:Oh! Irina over here.

Irina:Oh, hi mike long time no see.

Mike:Yeah, it's been a while it looks like you've changed a lot.

Irina:No no no you've been changed mike i mean your voice is deeper than your voice back in middle school.

Mike:Hey irina quiet down the headmaster is here.

*microphone checking*

Headmaster Kaiji:*clears throat* Welcome to PK Academy new students and re-welcoming old students this year seems alot of you passed the entrance exam and that's good, not only that but the physical exams too, i am empressed of you new students and now let's start the tradition of PK Academy is i will pick one new student to fight one of our old students 2nd year - above and that would be Miss Irina, where's Miss Irina?

Mike:You were picked.

Irinia:*stands* Im Irina Scarlet!

Headmaster Kaiji:Great! now i will pick one of the old students... umm.. Mr. Raymond come out here.

Raymond:Yes you called me? headmaster.

Headmaster:as usual fight the new student here *pushes a button to rise a stage* you two will fight here in the stage last man standing wins.. Good luck.

Irina:*jumps to the stage* Yea a fight *wears gloves* Let's do this..

Raymond:Sure why not?

Chapter 1 ends


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Fight

(as the fight begins the new student is excited for this)

Raymond:I'll go first *runs towards irina* Take this "Blazed Arm Cannon"!

Irina:*dodges* So a fire type a? Take this then "Discharge Hyper Volt" *Raymond got hit*

Raymond:*grunts* Didn't expect to be this painful of a attack. Blazed Counter!

Irina:*blocks*It's so hot c-can't take it.. *gets punched* ahhh! It's hot! *body flys* *stands* *sighs* ok let's do this...

Raymond:Oh, yeah? Bring it *taunts*

Irina:*focuses**sparks* "Take this Discharge Hyper Sonic"... *dissapears*

Raymond:Hey, Where did you go? Show your self... Coward.

Irina:Oh, really or should i say your just blind *sneaks below raymonds field of view* peek-a-boo. Take this "Discharge HyperSonic Stage Two" *uppercuts*

Raymond: AHHHHH!

Irina: Easy hit...

Raymond: H-how?! Did you appear all suddenly in front of me in a blink of an eye?

Irina: Simply, i'd run for your blind spot which is outside of your peripheral vision and pure speed.

Raymond: Damn your good for a new student.

Irina: Thanks for the compliment this is my next move *focuses**eye color changes in the right eye* "Discharge Fallout Punch" *punches*

Raymond: I'm gonna counter this "Blaze Counter" *try's to counter*

*Clashes* *sparks*

Irina: *pant* nice block.

Raymond: Thanks *pant* *faints*

Headmaster Kaiji: The new student wins, it maybe a unexpected win tho but it's a win.

Irina: Yey... *faints*

Headmaster Kaiji: I think this girl needs to be in the highest section, what section is she in the official..

Secretary:Umm *searching* headmaster class 1-C.

Headmaster Kaiji: 1-C? huh put her on Class 1-A and her friend too.

Secretary: Yes, sir.

(15 minutes later)

Irina: Huh? Where am i?

Nurse: Your in the clinic.

Irina: Am i late for class?

Nurse: No, not yet and go look for your section.

Irina: I guess i better get going now huh. Umm bye and thanks by the way.

Nurse: Don't mention it.

*irina looks for mike*

Mike:Oh, there you are i was looking for you.

Irina: Oh, really? So what section are we?

Mike:I think on the highest section on the first year class 1-A.

Irina: Didn't expect that, let's look for our classroom.

Mike:Sure, let's find it.

*walks to the stairs*

?:You! The guy standing besides irina.

Mike:Are you talking about me?

?:Yes, you what's your name?

Mike:My name is mike and your's.

Amy:Funny you should mention that my name is Amy one of the students of class 1-A

Mike:So, your our classmate?

Amy:Yea!

Irina: I have a question for you, how many are we in the classroom?

Amy:About 25 including both of you.

Irina: Oh, Okay thanks for the answer.

Amy:Sure no problem.

*Walks to the classroom*

Chapter 2 ends


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting a Friend...

*walking noises*

Amy:So.. Both of you are really close to each other.

Irina: Yea, we get that alot but were acually were cousins.

Amy:Really?! Didn't expect that.

Mike:Well, here were are again with misunderstandings again.

Irina: I'm sure that's we'll get them to understand.

Mike:You sure?

Irina: Yep!

*girl walks in front of them*

?:Oh, *stops walking* mike is that you?

Mike:W-wait, catherine long time no see.

Catherine:It's only been one year tho and you still like that.

Mike:Why, not right?

Irina:It's been a while cath.

Catherine:Oh, hello miss irina you've changed... alot.

Irina: I didn't changed that much. So how's the new artificial island on britain.

Catherine:Good as ever be.

Irina: So why are you at new japan?  
(new japan is an artificial island near the original island)

Catherine:Well, i heard that mike will be here so i came to this branch of pk academy.

Mike:Well.. i guess we'll see you again.

Catherine:By the way your in class 1-A right?

Mike:Well, yes.

Catherine:Good, i am your classmate too.

Irina: The more the merier let's go to class.

*class starts*  
?:My name is Tchr. Paul and im your teacher for every subject well kinda.. execpt for physical training there's another teacher who will teach you that ok let's start with introduction *looks at the name list*  
umm it seems we got a daughter from the strongest family back then it's Irina Scarlet.  
*Blah blah blah of the teacher learning*  
*class bell*  
Tchr. Paul:Oh, i guess that's the bell, class dismissed for the time.

(BTW there's no class rep in this school)

*meanwhile lunch*

Irina:so what's the next subject?

Mike:it's about the fragments.

Irina:so... What you mean is science with history and physics.

Mike:kinda.

Catherine:yeah i agree about that, because we may need to know the history of fragments and it's types.

Amy:you have a point there, but im sure it's somewhat tragic tho.

*walks to the classroom*

?:Oh, are you guys in this class?

Irina:yes, we are.

?:Oh, thats great i'll be your new friend and classmate my name is iris.

Irina:nice to meet you iris*shakes hand* (wait it's seems her hands are kinda rough i think she's a sword wielder).

Iris:pleased to meet you guys

Rest of them:sure

Irina:i got a question for you iris.

Iris:yes, whats your question?

Irina:are you somekind of swordsman?

Iris:*nods* yes, my fragment is connected to swordsmanship.

Irina:intresting...

Several minutes later

*bell rings*

Tchr. Paul:Oh, i forgot to tell everyone about our new classmate. Her name is Iris Nyhagen and i hope that everyone would be nice to her ok.

Rest of the class:Yes Teacher.

Tchr. Paul:Okay, introductions aside, let's continue on our lesson about... *talking*

Irina:(class has continued and a new classmate too, time goes by pretty quickly)

-Chapter 3 ends-


End file.
